The field of the present invention is that of vectors which are useful for the administration of active principles (APs), preferably medicinal or nutritional active principles, in particular via the oral, nasal, vaginal, ocular, subcutaneous, intravenous, intra-muscular, intradermal, intraperitoneal, intracerebral, parenteral, etc. route. These vectors allow the protected delivery of the APs into the body, to their site of action. They are intended to improve the bioavailability of APs. These vectors can be, for example, systems for the sustained release of APs.
The APs with which the invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned are, for example, proteins, glycoproteins, peptides, polysaccharides, lipopolysaccharides, oligonucleotides and polynucleotides.
More specifically, the present invention relates to delivery particles (DP)--advantageously of submicron and/or micron type--for delivering APs, in particular medicinal APs.
Besides medicinal and nutritional APs, the invention also relates to plant-protection and cosmetic APs.
The present invention is directed toward both naked particles per se, and AP delivery systems, consisting of particles loaded with the AP(s) considered.
The invention also relates to a process for preparing the said particles.